Claws in the Clans
by Jay'swhisper
Summary: 'From the claws of the storm,the Dusty path,the Harsh rain and the Quiet mouse will there power Save the clans' 4 Young cats are destined to Save the whole forest,Including Starclan.Will they be able to do it in time? Will they Find out who the four are? Will they be in the Same clan? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: 'Ello!**

**Claw: Hiya!**

**Me: This is my FIRST Story on here **

**Claw: And she thinks it's really bad**

**Me: Yuppers!**

**Claw: All of these clans are FAN MADE **

**Me: So please don't shout at me *Hides behind tigerstar***

**Tigerstar: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA RATED T FOR VILOENCE **

**Claw: Woah...Anyways...Hope you like it**

Alliances (Me:Please keep in mind these are FANMADE Clans)

Dawnclan!

Leader-

Featherstar- A Light,faint grey she cat with Black dapples in her fur and dark blue eyes

Deputy-

Foxbelly- A Red ginger Tom with black Paws and tail has Hazel eyes

Medicine cat-

Jaywhisper- a Light,Faint grey tabby she cat with Blazing amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice-

Warriors-

Cinderheart- a Dark Smokey grey She cat with warm yellow eyes

Lionfang- a Golden brown strong built tom with Blue eyes

Whispertail- a Pure white,ghostly looking tom with Faint silver eyes and pure black tail

Lilyheart- a Creamy She cat with Loving Purple Hazel eyes

Apprentices

Applepaw- a Chrimson Tabby Tom with Green , Foxbelly

Bluepaw- a Dark Greish-Bluish Tom with Amber eyes .Mentor,Cinderheart

Chillpaw- a Pure white she cat with Icy blue ,Lilyheart

Queens

Robinspark-a long furred cinnamon calico she-cat with pale grey-blue Whispertails kits

Ambermist- a Red Ginger She cat with Amber : Wolfkit,Falconkit,Hawkkit,Fangkit,Blazekit

Kits:

Ambermist And Lionfangs Kits:

Wolfkit-a Dark grey Tom with Sparking yellow eyes.

Falconkit- a Dusky Brown tabby She cat with Amber eyes.

Hawkkit- a Golden Tom with Blind Brown eyes.

Fangkit- a Dark Grey she cat with Blue eyes.

Blazekit- a Red Ginger She cat with Green eyes.

Elders:

Dustfur-a old long furred lilac tabby She cat with green-flecked hazel eyes

Tallears-a long furred cinnamon tom with ocean-green eyes and six toes on the left front paw

Sunclan!

Leader:

Treestar- a Dusty brown tom with Dark Amber eyes

Deputy:

Junipertail- a Light Ginger She cat with Darker red spots around her face and Blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Blackstorm- a Sandy Creamy coloured she cat with Black paws,muzzle and tail stripes and Green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice:

Dawnpaw- a Pure Black Tom with Hazel eyes

Warriors:

Daisyfall- a Pure white she cat with Pure black Spots and Yellow eyes

Rabbitflight- a Grey tom with Amber eyes

Redears- a Creamy Tom with Dark red ears and Blue eyes

Heavyoak- a Dark Brown tom with Dark Green eyes

Apprentices:

Lakepaw- a short furred fawn-silver tabby She cat with amber eyes and rounded ears

Fallenpaw- a short furred lilac tom with bright copper eyes and six toes on the left front paw

Oakpaw- a long furred chocolate tabby She cat with round yellow eyes and a long, graceful tail

Fearpaw-a short furred Pure white and grey tabby She cat with sky-blue eyes and long, abundant white whiskers.

Queens:

Frightendaisy-a short furred cream cameo she-cat with mysterious hazel Redears kits

bravehail-a short furred fawn She cat with ocean-green Treestars kits

Birdclaw-a long furred silver tabby she-cat with round, flame-orange eyes.

Kits:

Birdclaw and HeavyOaks kits:

Clawkit- a Grey Tabby she cat with Blind Dark Amber eyes that have a tint of Dark blue in them

Featherkit- a Pure white she cat with Light grey Patches and Bright blue eyes

Leafkit-a short furred lilac smoke tom with almond-shaped, jade-green eyes

Elders:

Featherdapple- a Dark grey she cat with green eyes

Leafclan

Leader:

Cherrystar-a long furred lilac smoke tom with rich chestnut-coloured eyes and rounded ears

Deputy-

Darkstorm-a long furred black smoke she-cat with vivid blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Whisperingoak- a Light Brown Tom with Hazel eyes

Medicine cat apprentice:

Warriors:

Fawnshade- a Light grey she cat with darker stripes and green eyes

Fallendawn- a Pure black tom with Ambery-yellowy eyes like a Dawn

Moonblaze- a Pure white and grey she cat with Amber eyes

Skytail- a Callico Tom with Sky blue eyes and a Very long tail

Nightdaze-a Black and White tom with Hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Stonepaw-a short furred lilac-silver tabby tom with violet-tinted eyes and a long, graceful tail

Spottedpaw- a Pure white she cat with Red,Pure black,Creamy and Grey spots all over her and Green eyes

Flowerpaw-a long furred cinnamon-silver tabby she cat with glistening golden eyes

Sweetpaw- a Creamy tom with Sweet Yellow eyes

Queens:

Lilyshine- a Grey tabby She cat with Shade yellow eyes

Kits:

Elders:

Hollyheart- a Pure black she cat with Amber eyes

Loudscar- an Old scarred Red ginger tom with Warm Blue eyes

Duskclan

Leader:

Silverstar-a short furred cinnamon smoke tom with almond-shaped Silver eyes

Deputy:

Ambertail-a long furred dilute calico she-cat with pale grey-blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Icelily-a short furred fawn calico she-cat with mysterious hazel eyes

Medicine cat apprentice:

Berryfeather-a long furred Cream and silver tabby tom with mysterious hazel eyes

Warriors

Tigerstripe-a short furred cinnamon torbie she-cat with green-flecked hazel eyes

Bumbleflight- a Light brown she cat with Hazel eyes

Firetail-a short furred red tabby tom with bright copper eyes

Smallfawn-a short furred fawn-silver tabby tom with round,Blue eyes

littlebird-a short furred cinnamon tom with round yellow eyes and large, widely set ears.

swiftclaw-a long furred black smoke tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Deepstep-a long furred chocolate she-cat with round, flame-orange Firetails kits

Wavetail-a Grey she cat with Dark blue Littlebirds kits

Featherflight-a short furred black she-cat with violet-tinted eyes and a long Swiftclaws kits

Kits:

Elders:

Fallendeath-a Black she cat with Blind light blue eyes

Sunvine- a faint golden tom with Green eyes

Starclan

Goldenpetal- a lilac she cat with golden yellow eyes

treefall- a light brown tom with light green eyes

Scarpelt- a scarred Grey tom with Amber eyes

Lightpaw- a Young Fluffy White she cat with Bright yellow eyes

**Prolgue**

_"Treefall!" Scarpelt called as he ran up to him "Goldenpetal and Lightpaw want us",Treefall nodded and they both bounded away to Them. Goldenpetal and Lightpaw was waiting beside a Huge Oak tree "We Need to Give that prophercy!" Goldenpetal hissed, sighed "Her kits aren't born yet" He meowed,Slightly over how annoyed she get easily. "But we could give it to the One already born!" Lightpaw pointed nodded "I'll give it to her" He nodded and watching in a crystal pool over a young grey tabby she kit, sleeping peacefully 'From the claws of the storm,the Dusty path,the Harsh rain and the Quiet mouse will there power Save the clans' she thought_

**Chapter 1: A Dream...**

_**"Whats this dream?"**_

_Clawkit looked around "Huh?" She squeaked "Where am i". Suddenly a unknown starry figure stepped in front of her "Hello,little one" The Tom said in a soft voice "My name is Treefall and your in starclan" Clawkit nodded slowly "My name is-" She started but was cut off "Clawkit i know" Treefall meowed "I Have come to give you something" He paddled up to Clawkit,somthing Dark blue glowing from his mouth,He placed it around Clawkit and it glowed a very bright Dark blue light before vanishing "'From the claws of the storm,the Dusty path,the Harsh rain and the Quiet mouse will there power Save the clans'" Treefall said in a soft voice before sat there,confused but amazed then was suddenly plundged into darkness._

Clawkit Opened her eyes,Blinking her Amber and blue flecked eyes slowly to see nothing but blurryness and a Grey figure "She's opened her eyes!" The Grey figure looked down at her eyes _'What an odd colour...' _she thought then noticed something different about them and started to get worried "Blackstorm!" She called out turned her head around,confused of what was going on. Instead of Blackstorm paddling in her mate Heavyoak came in "What the matter Birdclaw?" He meowed in a soft voice then looked at Clawkit,he stared for a while as she stared back before Bolting out of the Nursery and over ot the Medicine den "Blackstorm!" He raised his came out of the Medicine den "Woah! Calm down Heavyoak,Blackstorm has gone out to get more herbs,What is it?" He looked at Dawnpaw worriedly "Something is wrong with Clawkit" He meowed,Dawnpaw nodded "Remain calm Heavyoak,i am Sure she's fine" He meowed before paddling to the turned to her mother "Whats going on?,Who are you?,Why is everyone worried?" She asked in a bundled up mother didn't awnser,she didn't say anything until Dawnpaw came in "What is going on?" Clawkit shouted,wanting awnsers, she turning to Dawnpaw "Who are you?",Dawnpaw looked at Clawkit "My name is Dawnpaw,The Medicine cat apprentice" He meowed,then examined her eyes _'She's blind' _he thought _'and has a very,very odd Eye colour...' _Dawnpaw glanced at the worried parents "She's blind" Dawnpaw meowed after a while


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I am so slow and lzy!**

**Claw: Well you did finish the chappie so thats good**

**Me: *Sigh* Well school is going to be up again soon *Dies***

**Tigerstar: YES SHE IS DEAD NOW I CAN RANDOMIZE YOUR STORY!**

**Me: *Comes back to life* NO! *Attacks***

**Claw: Ok...Anyways continue reading Oh and check out!: Mario meets Puyo by JapanYoshi**

******Chapter 2: What so bad?**  


_**What so bad about being blind? i can still fight!"**_

_**"Can I?..."**_

Birdclaw gasped and and Heavyoak felt his heart turned to her mother and farther

"Why are you all sad?" She asked "Whats so bad about being blind? I Can still fight!".Birdclaw buried her head in Heavyoaks fur

"Clawkits right,She can still fight" Heavyoak meowed,trying to cheer her mate up but it did no good

"Why Clawkit?" She whispered "Why our kit and not someone elses".

Dawnpaw looked at the little Blind kit "Come on,i'll show you outside,Your brother and sister are waiting for you" He meowed,paddling outside with and Leafkit bounded over to Clawkit

"Hi Clawkit!" Leafkit , Clawkit turned to them

"Hi!" She meowed, and smiled back

"So what are you doing?" Featherkit asked

"Dawnpaw is going to show me around!" Clawkit Squeaked,Leafkit bounced around excitedly

"Can we come too?" He smiled and nodded

"Come on" He meowed,paddling bounded after Dawnpaw,Featherkit looked at Clawkit

"My Name is Featherkit!" She squeaked "My Brothers name is Leafkit,Now lets go!" she bounded to Dawnpaw and Leafkit who were followed after them before bumping into someone

"I am sorry!" She Cat smiled "Its fine" He meowed "My Name is Fallenpaw"

"Clawkit" Clawkit meowed,looking up at Fallenpaw.

"Here is some advise,i can tell your blind" Fallenpaw meowed "Try and use other cats scents to get around".Clawkit nodded

"I'll try!" She the air before following Featherkits trail,Once she caught up they all paddled into the medicine den

"This is the Medicine den" Dawnpaw meowed "It's where we keep all of the herbs and the sick cats".Clawkit Sniffed the air then sneezed,Leafkit giggled

"Do you sleep in here?" Featherkit asked,looking at Dawnpaw,he nodded

"So does my mentor,Blackstorm" Dawnpaw replied,looking around "And she should be back soon..." there was a worry edge to his voice

Clawkit turned to Dawnpaw "Any where else you can show us?" She nodded and Leafkit was already outside and waiting for trotted out of the den, Clawkit followed them with Dawnpaw trailing paddled to the Apprentice den

"This is where the Apprentices sleep" he meowed,Paddling in after Featherkit and Leafkit

"But i thought Medicine cat apprentices slept in the Medicine den" Clawkit squeaked as she came chuckled

"This is where Warrior apprentices sleep" He meowed,Leafkit and Featherkit were giggling

"Oh!" Clawkit said,feeling silly "Will i sleep in here soon?" She asked

"When your six moons old you can" Dawnpaw meowed "Come on,I'll show you the warriors den" Clawkit bounded into a wall witch she thought was the and Featherkit laughed

"Well then" Clawkit shook his head then paddled kits followed

Dawnpaw pointed out where things were as they trotted to the Warrior den

"I Wonder what Fresh kill taste like!" Featherkit smiled

"You'll find out once you are old enough to have a try" He meowed,He went though the entrance of the warrior den "This is the warrior den".Clawkit paddled in after her littermates,She bumped into a sleeping Cats ear flickered but she stayed looked at Clawkit

"Be careful" He meowed "Now,i'll show you the Elders den" He looked around before going raced after dawnpaw followed by Leafkit and Featherkit

Featherdapple was looking outside when they came in "Hello there" She Meowed in a kind voice "You Three must be Birdclaws kits".The Kits nodded

"My Name is Leafkit!,This is Featherkit and Clawkit!" Leafkit smiled

"Come back later and i can tell you stories" She smiled back at her

"We will!" She meowed,Turning to Dawnpaw she meowed "Now we go to the leaders den!".Dawnpaw smiled

"Yes we are" They all trotted outside and over to the Leaders bumped into Treestar

"Um...Sorry!" Clawkit squeaked looking up at smiled

"Hello little one,I am Treestar" He turned to Dawnpaw then Looked at Treestar

"Well i better be going" Treestar meowed "I Have things to disscus with the deputy" He Trotted cocked his head to the side,confused

"Whos the deputy? What is a Deputy? what-" he was cut off

"I'll explain that all later,were at the Leaders den" Dawnpaw meowed,Paddling in the Three kits scramble in after Him

"So the leader leads the clan?" Clawkit asked

"Yes,that is why they are called a leader" Dawnpaw awnsered

"I Want to be a clan leader some day!" Clawkit and Featherkit giggled,Clawkit turned to them

"Whats so funny?" She asked

"I Don't think you can become leader" Leafkit replied "Leaders choose there deputies and we already have got one"

"And we have never Had a Blind leader before" Dawnpaw said "Not that i can remember of anyway"

"Wait...Clawkit is blind?" Featherkit and Leafkit squeaked

**Me: Well then...When Clawkit asked about the leader thing i facedmetalbar XD**

**Claw: Well you are the aurthor,why don't you change it?**

**Me: BECAUSE I AM LZY!**

**Tigerstar: Lazy Fool**

**Me: WHAT U SAY!**

**Tigerstar: *Backs down* Nothing**

**Claw: Anyways...Hope u liked the chappie!**

**Me: *Puts out cookies for reveiwers***

**Tigerstar: *Tryed to tak one but paw gets slapped on***

**Me: NO!**


End file.
